Falling for the Fallen Angel
by ChristinaH123
Summary: Castiel has just had his grace taken. His first thought is on how the Winchesters would react to the angel now turned human. When he stumbles into a random hotel room, he is shocked to know who is there. One shot/Destiel


Castiel stumbled into the motel covered with scratches and dirt, looking like a mess, then knocked on the cheaply red-painted door, a bit frustrated that he could not just zap himself places anymore with his grace gone. He felt weak, and not just because of the days of travel. It was like a fire inside of him had been extinguished and there was no trace left. Not even a hint of grace he could try to grasp, it was just gone. The past several days had been rough for him as he struggled to find his way to Dean and Sam and cope with the new hindering burden that was being a human. He had no money so he could not buy food, instead he tried to nourish his body by eating plants along the road, only to find out they did not sit well in him. As the door swung open to the motel room, Castiel did not see who answered as his vision blurred and his knees gave out beneath him, growing at the cramping in his abdomen.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean ran over to his injured friend and quickly, picked him up bridal style. He noticed that the fallen angel had lost a lot of weight since the last time he saw him. "Cas? Can you hear me? Please tell me you are okay!" Dean, filled with worry, let a few tears fall from eyes, as he placed his wounded friend carefully on the hotel bed.

Castiel lifted his head from the pillow and frowned at Dean for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping an arm around his stomach. "I am experiencing great discomfort in my abdomen," he muttered, his voice sounding frail and dry.

Dean frowned and looked over at Sam. "Get me some water!" Turning back to Cas, Dean tried to force a smile. Instead, his smile looked as if he was in great pain. Which in reality, he was. Seeing his best friend like this was tearing him up inside. "You'll be alright Cas. Have you tried to eat anything? Maybe you are just hungry somehow. Wait... Do angels even get hungry?"

Castiel frowned deeply at Dean's question and averted his eyes away from the hunter, trying to keep his demeanor in control. "Dean... I'm afraid to inform you that it seems as though I am no longer an angel. Metatron took my grace. And now... I am a human like you," he explained, never once looking at Dean, feeling too ashamed. The dizziness returned and Castiel groaned again as the room spun around him, a loud growl coming from inside his abdomen. "I hope that is the noise one makes when one is... hungry."

Taking the water from Sam, Dean held it up to Cas. "Cas. Don't worry. We will figure this out. I will figure this out if you are to unwell. Now drink. You need water." Dean helped Cas sit up against the back board and sat down next to him. "Sam. Run down to the store and get us some food." Sam did as he was told while Dean continued to help Cas drink.

Castiel leaned against Dean, knowing that without him there to support his side he would just topple over. He greedily drank the water, not understanding how something so plain and abundant could be so good. He drank until he swallowed too quickly and choked on the water. Coughing for a moment just to slump back against Dean, Castiel closed his eyes as he panted. "No... There is nothing to figure out, Dean. I am human now. All my powers are gone."

Dean patted Cas' back until he was fine. After Cas finished talking, Dean sighed and frowned. "Cas. Listen to me. This is only temporary. I WILL find him and get your grace back. I don't care if it takes weeks or even months! You will get back your grace." Dean hugged Cas lightly. "Then you can live your life out as long as you want." He didn't know what compelled him to say that, but whatever reason it was, it made him choke back a slight sob.

Castiel pulled his lips into a thin line at Dean's words and shook his head slightly. "I don't want you to get injured as a result of trying to get my grace back. How will we even find where Metatron is?" He sighed then couldn't help himself from cuddling into Dean's warmth. Once again, he felt that dreaded sleep tug at his conscious mind though he fought it. "Sleep is an inconvenience... It happens even when you do not want it to and it lasts for hours... Very inconvenient. .."

Dean smiled at Cas's words. "Cas. I am going to help you. Even if it leads to me getting a few cuts here and there. All that matters is that you are fine." Dean pulled Cas closer to him and let Cas rest his head on his chest. "Sleep. You need to regain your strength. Until you wake up, I will watch over you."

Castiel opened his eyes to try to keep himself awake but found his eyelids much too heavy to resist. He was about to stand up to double his efforts at avoiding the cursed sleep but then he heard the steady beat of Dean's heart and felt the rise and fall if the hunter's chest relaxing him further. "No... Don't want to... Stupid sleep..." He mumbled before sleep claimed him and he was out, fast asleep.

As soon as Cas was fast asleep, Dean looked down and blushed. He did not know why the angel made him feel this way. No girl he had ever met or even dated made him feel so... Free? Dean had no idea how to describe it, and that was what terrified him the most. But as soon as he seen the fallen angel resting on his chest, he knew that Cas was special to him. Dean didn't even hear Sam walk back into the room, nor did he notice the knowing smile Sam held on his face. All he knew was that this moment, was one that he would remember forever. The moment where he realized, that he was falling for the fallen angel.


End file.
